Rompecabezas
by xValkStar
Summary: No se trataba de la abrupta necesidad, inocua en un principio, de ahondar en cada situación que le había llevado a este punto sin retorno. Las curvas fueron tomadas al igual que los riesgos, las grietas interespaciales no fueron selladas a tiempo. Sheith Post S8


Na: No puedo, de verdad. Jamás voy a superar el Sheith y la temporada 8. Ustedes disculparán. Estoy estrenando fandom aquí, btw, pero no es la primera vez que escribo algo de este par; la idea había estado en mi cabeza desde que hace semanas, no podía dejarla pudrir.

 **Disclaimer: Voltron: Legendary Defender y sus personajes son propiedad de Dream Works.**

Cualquier error de ortografía y redacción no ha sido intencional, no cuento con un beta reader.

* * *

••

No era algo de lo cual Keith pudiera alejarse solo porque sí. Su cabeza solía estar atrapada entre vueltas y rectas sin salidas mientras sentía la boca reseca después de haber bastado una verborrea de palabras que ahora veía con desagrado hacia sí mismo, todo fue para darse cuenta de que en realidad nada de eso tenía sentido.

Define: Siempre.

Solía hablarse de eternidad y entre los giros de una conversación cotidiana llegaron a involucrarse inclusive las realidades alternas. No era una línea cronológica con la cual se pudiera intervenir, las acciones presentes no tenían repercusiones en el futuro porque simple y sencillamente todo era independiente; las posibilidades eran inmensas, un paso en falso por única vez podría ser por eso mismo perdonado. No obstante, las cosas colapsaron hasta el punto de hacerle llegar hasta sentirse encápsulado, con la presión bombeando fuerte contra el pecho. El peso de cada latido se podía sentir sin problema por el mismo Keith, no era para menos, nadie podía culparlo.

Recargado sobre el marco perfectamente delineado con blancas flores tejidas sentía la molestia fruncir su entrecejo, quizá más que eso y aun así no había tiempo ni lugar para dar espacio a sus inapropiadas cavilaciones, era el día de Shiro y nadie podía intervenir en eso.

No se trataba de la abrupta necesidad, inocua en un principio, de ahondar en cada situación que le había llevado a este punto sin retorno. Las curvas fueron tomadas al igual que los riesgos, las grietas interespaciales no fueron selladas a tiempo; aunque todo eso fácilmente podría ser considerado como un pretexto banal sin sentido a esas alturas. Estuvo presente en los preparativos y ahora estaba allí, fungiendo como testigo por petición del mismo Takashi. La atención visual de Keith no desatendió en ningún momento el rostro de uno de los contrayentes. Sus expresiones eran devoradas con la curiosidad poco habitual, exclusiva probablemente para esa ocasión: mentón bien delineado, ojos azules. Le causaba gracia pensar en el detalle de su tez acanelada inclusive. El último detalle revoloteaba dentro de su subconsciente. Krolia notó el divagar.

En lugar de Curtis debía ser Keith, la Galra pensó. Y es que era lo más lógico, bastaría con rememorar aquél día, en el cual se encontraban sentados en el comedor del cuartel reunidos por el mismo Shiro, que nadie pareció alegrarse hablando en el sentido estricto de la sorpresa. ¿No Shiro y Keith habían estado saliendo? Sí, lo hicieron por mucho tiempo, pero la diferencia de intereses entre uno y otro se tornó en algo abismal, como si en realidad nada entre ellos hubiese ocurrido, como si no conocieran del otro más que su nombre; Pidge y Lance se voltearon a ver entre sí para después mirar a un Keith que fingía –si acaso esa era la manera correcta de expresarlo– que nada ocurría. No pasó nada, absolutamente nada más allá cuando Takashi anunció un precipitado compromiso.

Perdían de vista que el tiempo no pasaba en vano, al antiguo líder de Voltron no le quedó más que aceptarlo y alegrarse por la pareja mucho más que formalizada. El secreto a voces que se oía era que el tiempo del almirante había legado. Es decir, se aferró a lo primero que encontró después de Keith, tal vez desde antes.

¿Y qué pasaría si no hubiera sido de esa manera? Todos lo sabían, algunos lo esperaban. De acuerdo a las creencias de Kogane las cosas debieron de terminar de otra manera.

* * *

El hueco que Allura dejaba en la vida de cada uno de los que hubiesen cruzado camino con ella, era inmenso. Familia. Las relaciones, conexiones "lazos" se llegaban a quebrar, todos y cada uno quedaban resquebrajados en algo que simple y sencillamente ya no se podía unir; esa noche, con la mirada bien puesta en el firmamento lleno de estrellas, todos supieron que nada volvería a ser igual. El más afectado fue Lance, quien decía que lo comprendía y que lo aceptaba. Se le veía sonreír a menudo, pero esos ojos azules como el mar no mentían, perdieron su brillo por semanas que luego fueron meses. Nadie sabía lo que podría ocurrir después de eso.

El hedor a muerte fue sepultado al centro del campo de batalla y en las fosas nasales de las personas cuyas manos quedaron manchadas, porque a pesar de que la realidad fue reescrita, las memorias no, y dolía; todo se trataba de eso, se resumía a tener que seguir avanzando pese a que algunos desearon que el tiempo quedara ahí, congelado. Cuando la princesa dejó a todos atrás y se hubo despedido, fue capaz de murmurar algo más al oído de Keith. "Hazlo, hazlo y no te arrepientas".

* * *

Tardó mucho tiempo en saber a qué se estaba refiriendo. En su actualidad todavía podía recordar las noches en vela que pasó tratando de descifrar lo que sin mayor pista fue entonado. La aprehensión de la Alteana de vez en cuando tocaba una fibra sensible en sus nervios a modo de soplido ronco resonando con eco en sus tímpanos.

Comenzó a salir con Shiro tras contarle lo acumulado en su pecho durante años, en las áreas límites del cuartel una fría noche de Agosto. Nada fue planeado más que tomar las llaves de su moto y el casco que no acabó usando él. El gesto de Takashi fue reconfortante y Keith sabía que por una vez en mucho tiempo había hecho lo correcto; sus días juntos se llenaron de eso, de un afecto que se fue convirtiendo en cariño puro, algunos les decían que eso era amor.

Se dice también que el propósito de una persona en la vida es completar el rompecabezas que le fue asignado, sin imagen guía, solamente con la fe ciega y giros de la cotidianidad. La forma más sencilla es comenzar por las orillas, donde se encuentra la familia, en otra los amigos, los hobbies, la superación personal.. pero al centro debe de ir aquella persona que complementa nuestro ser. Las piezas se moverán de acuerdo a las vivencias, aquello podría provocar fácilmente que, tal como sería lógico pensar, el resto de la obra se desacomode.

Shiro, para Keith, era esa pieza central, la que le daba luz a su vida y un sentido increíble.

No es precisamente lejos de lo habitual que las cosas al final no resulten acorde a lo deseado, entre las misiones con la espada y las labores en el cuartel espacial los encuentros se hacían menores dejando atrás con calma irremediable lo que en sus buenos tiempos fue; con puntualidad impresionante a las seis con treinta de la mañana Keith iba con una taza de café recién preparada a la oficina de Shiro, quien hacía las pilas del papeleo del día a un lado solo para recibirlo con una atención –que pese a ser exprés– resultaba enteramente sincera.

El que alargaran la situación hasta darle un final predecible con ambos follando sobre el escritorio ya era distinto. No resultaba ser nada del otro mundo, ni siquiera extraño para el equipo de apoyo de la Atlas; ya sabían que a cada cierto tiempo, en los descansos existentes entre las reuniones en la sala de conferencias, Shiro y Keith desaparecían. Tenían ese tipo de relación en la que todos estaban de acuerdo, conformes con verlos juntos brindando un apoyo desorbitado. Shiro era feliz y Keith ya no estaba solo.

¿Entonces cómo pasó?

Lo intentaron, de veras que sí, pero llegó ese punto entre ambos en el que la costumbre, hastío y cansancio, cayeron por su peso arrastrando lo demás; los ojos de Shiro enfocaron a otra persona, las risas que había puesto en pausa, retomaron su ritmo habitual. No era un pretexto siquiera pensable que Keith estuviera en misión, pues en ese lapso la espada se tomó un tiempo por cuestiones diplomáticas. Él pudo percatarse de lo que sucedía y lo aceptó porque iba a preferir siempre su bienestar.

— Keith, lo siento, yo... estaré contigo por siempre, pero de una manera distinta. Sabes que jamás te abandonaría.

Fue lo que escuchó con un gesto de penar sumado a una voz lenta y que se superponía a cada imagen vivida y clavada entre sus memorias; los tiempos, su tiempo, finalizaba allí mismo con el resto de acciones que no pasarían de ser un _hubiera_.

Ya no importaba, no después de escuchar el " _acepto_ " secundado que, predecesor a un beso casto e infantil, sellaba una unión de por vida que nada ni nadie iba a poder ser capaz de cambiar.

Nunca tuvo un registro mental en el que morder su labio inferior fuera tan doloroso. Estaba seguro de que la molestia en su pecho jamás corrió a tal velocidad complicando un nudo en la garganta que le provocaba a su vez entrecerrar los ojos por culpa de la humedad; nunca. Ni siquiera cuando su padre partió de esta vida.

Cerró los ojos entonces queriendo pretender que nada de eso estaba ocurriendo, los vítores y felicitaciones hacia aquellos que recién habían contraído matrimonio no se hicieron esperar. El ruido sordo llegó a él, opacándose por ese segundo en el que su consciencia se llenaba de una espesa bruma.

* * *

Y cuando los abrió todo estaba envuelto en una oscuridad.

Se sentó en un impulso, volteando a los lados sin saber en qué momento había sido llevado a su habitación y detectó movimiento junto a su cuerpo; volvió a recostarse así, regulando su respiración al sentir la presión de una argolla sobre su anular izquierdo.

— ¿Te desperté? No vas a creer el sueño que tuve.

La foto de ambos, Shiro y él, nunca dejó de estar sobre el buró a un lado de la cama; estaba en la realidad correcta. 


End file.
